


Out For Blood

by winterfirehair



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Henry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Belch, Beta Patrick, Group Sex, Hunting, M/M, Omega Richie, Omega Victor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: It's full moon again and Richie's on the run. This time, he'll outrun them. This time, he'll not let himself be hunted down. | Inspired by "Wolves" by Sam Tinnesz.





	Out For Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Richie is 16 in this, Vic is 17, Pat, Hen and Belch are 18.

Richie curses as he kicks the door to his room shut behind himself.

He curses himself for forgetting the date, he curses the full moon that is soon rising. He curses the blood boiling in his veins and the beast lazily scratching at their shared skin. He curses the whole world for being such a shitty place and he curses his parents for deciding to raise a kid in this mess. He even curses God for making him like this. For making him a fucking omega.

In less than ten minutes he has packed a bag with a few clothes and the most essential stuff - his phone and its charger, a few light snacks and water bottles. He knows from experience that he'll need those, no matter how the night may end. Snatching his car keys, he bolts down the stairs and out of the front door - running right into someone, that someone being quick enough to grab the teen before Richie can fall and hurt himself.

"So you're running again?"

Belch's - Reginald's - facial expression and the tone of his voice match in sadness. He's always been the softest of them, trying to get Richie to finally join their pack. And Richie actually thinks that he likes this guy, but he still shoves him away. If they sent Reginald already, it's almost time. Almost too late to escape. His time is running out.

Reginald lets him go, his expression still sad and thoughtful as he watches Richie jump in his car and speed down the street mere seconds later.

Richie plans on driving as far and as long as he manages to do so and after that, he'll run. He's not the fastest, but with a slight advantage he'll possibly make it work. He has to get out of Maine at least, maybe he'll be safe then. Maybe it'll be enough. He doesn't know for sure, he's never been able to outrun them before, but he'll sure as hell try to. There's no way in hell he'll just give up. He'll run and fight every single full moon for the rest of his life if he has to.

The sign telling him that he's leaving Derry now rushes past him and he presses his foot down on the gas pedal, speeding up past the speed limit. He knows he'll be in trouble if he's caught, but he can deal with that. Better caught breaking the law than being hunted down.

On his left side, he catches a glimpse of the sun going down, setting the world on fire. It's actually beautiful, but Richie only sees the time running. Soon, the full moon will rise on the sky.

A low howl somewhere behind him makes him whisper a short prayer while the little hairs on his arms and neck rise up. Pressing his foot down completely, he goes to full speed, despite the engine's loud protest.

The beast inside him growls lowly, stretching and yawning as it slowly wakes up. It feels the atmosphere just as much as Richie himself does.

The hunt has begun.


End file.
